


Playtime with Betty

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Dubious Consent, Kink, Other, PWP, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up in a dark place and one of Crowley's pets wants to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime with Betty

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 97 "Explore," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

“Hello, Moose.” Crowley’s voice purred out into the darkness.

Sam strained in the darkness to see. The entire room was pitch black, filled with Crowley’s disembodied voice. His movement was limited by the restraints securing his hands above his head and his legs spread. The floor was cold against his skin.

“No use in fussing. I did a good job making sure you were restrained, but not strained, if I do say so myself. So best make yourself comfortable and I’ll be with you as soon as I get Betty settled. New play things make her nervous… or overly excited. It’s hard to tell.”

“Betty?” Sam gritted out and he continued to fight against the restraints, envisioning a hellhound at best.

“Quiet! I’m trying to do you a favor! The way you mope about like a kicked puppy, you need a little extracurricular excitement. Betty hasn’t had anyone to play with in a while and I get to watch. Everybody wins. You stay calm and nobody gets hurt. Betty can get bity and… strangly when agitated. Just lay back and enjoy it, Sammy.”

Sam stilled when a thin tentacle slowly crept along his calf. His heart pound faster at its hesitant exploration, stroking his skin and lightly wrapping itself along his leg. Soon others joined it. They varied in size and shape, coming from all sides. Most were thin and spindly as the first, wrapping around his arms and legs and stroking at his sides. Mouth-like ended ones searched along his chest and hip. Blind prodding of his body by much thicker, blunter appendages, kick-started Sam’s thrashing anew.

Betty apparently did not appreciate that. All at once, the light almost pleasurable stroking along his body was replaced with tight constriction. A thicker tentacle that had been curiously poking at his side, was now wrapped around his neck, squeezing.

“Moose.” Crowley’s disembodied voice warned, “Be nice to Betty and she’ll be nice to you… No one wants a puddle of shredded hunter do we?”

Sam willed himself to relax as he started to get light headed and it felt like the thinner limbs were cutting into his skin. The tentacles loosened up in response. The one around his neck disappeared completely, while the others stroked his skin, almost apologetically.

Their efforts migrated towards his cock, which, to Sam’s undying embarrassment, had gotten hard. Two in particular seemed fascinated with it, wrapping around it and twisting up in a playful manner. A third started poking and stroking along the head. More teased around his balls and ass.

Sam moaned and drew the attention of one of the blunter tentacles towards his mouth. It gently stroked and prodded his lips until he opened them. Finally, fully giving into the situation, Sam sucked on it, mentally noting how Dean-like it was. He felt himself being penetrated and rocked back as well as he could. It wasn’t long before the competing sensations overwhelmed him and he came.

The tentacles slowly faded away. He could feel Crowley’s hand on his head, stroking his hair while the room got gradually brighter. “That’s a good Moose.”

Sam blinked a few times, still breathing hard. He was naked and filthy, but in his room at the bunker with Dean pounding on the door wanting to know what the hell was going on.

He was going to tell Dean that he thought they had a new Crowley problem, but he wasn’t so sure it was one.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Playtime is Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721449) by [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious)




End file.
